


the heart wants what it wants

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Ending, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, sad sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: “The heart wants what it wants”a part two too “Sakusa’s unhealthy coping mechanisms”this is how they broke up
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067636
Kudos: 13





	the heart wants what it wants

Again. This has been going on for the past month, Atsumu goes out with his friends and doesn't come back home till 3 in the morning. Sakusa knows he shouldn't be treated this way, especially after Atsumu made a big deal of him hanging out with Ushijima more then him.

Everyone sees how toxic their relationship is but the couple in question, in all honesty people are wondering why Sakusa won't just dump him. Especially after the picture of Atsumu making out with his old high school captain surfaced and gained a lot of view. They thought that was it, but oh boy they where surprised to see the couple happily posting to their social.

Again. It's 3 am, Sakusa is laying in his bed alone. Finally he decides to call atsumu, "Atsumu? When are you coming home?" he asks like the good boyfriend, my apologies, Fiancé he is. "Ah Fuck Kita— Uh who is this?" Sakusa felt tears start to fall.

"The beds getting cold and your not here, the future that we hold is so unclear" Sakusa said into the phone, but the sounds of squelching was also heard and Kita's moans and Atsumu's grunts where over powering his voice. Sakusa hung up the phone and cried himself to sleep, knowing in the morning he would be showered with apologies and pleads— if Atsumu remembered.

When Sakusa woke up the next morning he felt arms on him, he was happy to look over and see his Fiancé. But then the thoughts of the call came back to him, he slowly pushed Atsumu's arm off of him and got out of the bed.

As he was drinking green tea while scrolling through his twitter, the picture of Atsumu and Kita are still going around plus when Atsumu posted about their engagement, fans weren't happy about that. For the most part everyone thinks Sakusa deserves better (which he does) and that he should leave Atsumu for Ushijima (Their relationship is a fan favorite)

Under one of Sakusa's post, it was a photo of him infront of some shop that Komori had took, it had quite the liking on it. In the comments, people where asking him to address the Atsumu situation. So he decided to make a tweet about it:

The Sakusa Kiyoomi✔️• @sakusakiyoomi 1hr ago

You all think I should leave atsumu, but i’m not alive until he calls. And i’d bet the odds against it all. So save your advice cause I won’t hear, you might be right but I don’t care 

💬46k 🔁4,264 ❤️755.1k

> Komori Motoya✨✔️•@erwinsmithsbrows
> 
> Theres a million reason why you should give him up!
> 
> The Sakusa Kiyoomi✔️• @sakusakiyoomi
> 
> but the heart wants what it wants..

Atsumu doesn't mention the call at all, all he does is invite Sakusa to a team dinner. They arrive at Onigiri Miya and there is obvious tension going around. Kita feels guilty, really guilty. Especially after his grannie found out about if from one of her friends, Kita has never seen her so angry.

Sakusa doesn't speak, but he glances at his phone a lot. His cousins and siblings are spamming him, it's obvious about what about. While everyone is talking, Sakusa's phone goes off again. This time he finally answers it- actually he was tagged on something. It was a video from some random person, he turns his volume up and plays it.

Everyone stops talking to listen, it's the sounds of skin clapping and then—"Atsumu~" Sakusa's drops his phone, tears start to pick up again. He turns his phone off and put his mask back on his face. Nobody can speak, Atsumu and Kita are stunned and embarrassed.

"ALRIGHT THATS IT" surprisingly it's Osamu that shouts, which is fine since he closed shop already. "When are you going to dump him, he has cheated on you multiple times Sakusa, and if you need more proof there you have it. He might be my brother but I will not stand here and watch you break" Sakusa knows they're right, but when your blinded by love it doesn't matter.

Everyone looks at Sakusa for an answer, "Well, the heart wants what it wants right?" his voice cracks, bad. He stands up "Tsumu, let's go"

"But-"

"I said let's go." this time he said that with more fierceness, when they arrive home Atsumu tries to talk to Sakusa, "Just. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you do anything you want" Atsumu's eyes sparkle, "Anything?" Sakusa nods, 'Anything to get you to stay with me'.

So he lets Atsumu use him that night, he lets Atsumu wreck his body in any way he wanted to. Sakusa cried himself to sleep again; seems like he's been going that a lot lately.

Next time it happens, it suprisingly doesn't happen with Kita. It happens with a wing spiker that joined their team recently, Hinata. And just like before Sakusa found out by a picture, but he was so uses to this he didn't even care anymore.

People have stopped trying to get Sakusa to break up with him, well all except Komori. Not even an hour after this picture is posted, Komori decided to text him.

————————————————————

[Nation Team Groupchat]

Komori: ALRIGHT IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY enough of what?

Aran: Oh please tell me we're addressing THIS

Yaku: ^^

Ushijima: ^^

Hinata: What is THIS

Kageyama: Shut up Dumbass.

Hinata: WHAT DID I EVEN DO

Atsumu: Hey what's happening?

Komori: @Sakusa

Sakusa: Guys this is a modern, Fairy tail.

Sakusa: No happy endings, no wind in our sails

Sakusa: But i can't imagine, life without. Breathless moments, Breaking me down down down down

Komori: Kiyo...

Sakusa is offline

————————————————————

"The beds getting cold and he's not here"

"The future that we hold is so unclear"

"But i'm not alive until he calls, and i'd bet the odds against it all" Sakusa was on the phone with Komori crying his heart out, what did he do in his pass life to deserve this. "Kiyo i'm telling you to leave him"

"Save your advice cause i won't hear, you might be right but I don't care" Sakusa spatted back, "There's a million reason what you should give him up" Komori retorted, "But the heart wants what it wants"

Sakusa did eventually end things, most people where happy about that. Until Atsumu announced his relationship with Hinata Shoyo, breaking not one but TWO hearts in one blow. Sakusa turned to something he didn't imagine in doing for coping with the loss of his FIANCÉ. Sex. He let others reck his body, even slept with a taken man just like Kita did. He turned into everything he didn't want to be.

He let Atsumu use him one last time, he cried. He held onto Atsumu for dear life afraid that he would go, but in the end Atsumu belonged to Hinata.

the heart wants what it wants.


End file.
